


I got these feelings ( for you )

by ziamftconstellations



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Emotional, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, OT6, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamftconstellations/pseuds/ziamftconstellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is honestly confused on why would Zaisha mind his and Liam's relationship but he also doesn't want to hurt her. Liam is adorable and Zayn maybe hundred percent sure about him. Louis is excited about almost everything including Harry. Niall seems to love someone a lot. </p><p>or the one where Zayn lives with his two best mates and Liam just finds a way into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got these feelings ( for you )

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all I'd like you to know that this may or may not be inspired by all of the great fics I've read. I know, this is just a mixture of what I have read over the months. The title is taken from Feelings by Maroon 5. There is one additional and very important character in this fic which I adore. Please don't hate her. Enjoy reading!

Zaisha has always been Zayn's guardian angel and today, is no exception. Zayn is high. Comletely, high. He's also drunk. "Come on Zayn, let's get you home. it's you who's usually doing this but I'm fine with switching roles once in a while." Zaisha says jokingly and Zayn giggles.

The thing is, even in the most scariest situations Zaisha and Zayn find a thing to joke about. They're mad. Well, that's what happens when you're bestfriends with Louis Tomlinson right? This isn't how these 3 idiots work. Zaisha is the one who's always, like ALWAYS pissed drunk and Zayn is the one carrying her back home. 

Zayn feels undeniably happy today. He does because he got accepted to the best uni in town. He always wanted this and now he's got that. That's the reason he's drunk and high. This party was definitely not his idea but he enjoyed dancing with his two best mates like there's no tomorrow and Zayn isn't much of a dancer so that's saying something. 

He doesn't even realize when he's being pulled out of the cab. Wait, they took a cab back home? "Come on, Z. I can't carry you. You gotta walk up." Zaisha says. She's a brat. How many times Zayn had to carry her because she was drunk? He doesn't even count to be honest. "Carry me Zaish." Zayn pouts. That's when he realizes two strong arms are carrying him. Wait, that can't be Zaisha. It's Louis. Oh god, he's changed his mind. Louis is his guardian angel now. 

-

Two days after the party and Zaisha is still on and on about how drunk he was. Louis and Zaisha love to tease him about EVERY THING. That also includes how he brushes his teeth. They tease him about that. They're insane. He's been ignoring their antics since morning and the icing on the cake is that all three of them have an off today. He hates that because even while doing the simplest of the things Louis creates a big mess and he is the one who ends up cleaning it all. Did he say he hates them? Yes he does. 

Zaisha and Zayn have been bestfriends since they both didn't even know how to pronounce each other's names. They had promised each other to be together as best mates always and they're still continuing that. He loves how Zaisha can be incredibly bratty and intelligent all at once. She understands him. Louis does too. He does say he hates them but thats his way of saying he loves the shit out of them. Sure, they can be irritating sometimes but they're his everything. 

 

Zaisha was the one who let him sleep in her room for two weeks because he was upset with his parents. That was the time Zayn understood that she undoubtedly is his bestfriend. Well, what should he say about Louis? He met the loud, tacky kid in drama class where he was forced to play a role in the Romeo and Juliet play. Louis was the one who took the initiative to talk to Zayn because according to Mr. Tomlinson he was the only one who looked like he had brains in his skull. Told you this kid was impossible. 

 

"Hey, Z. We haven't talked in what seems like ages. How are you babe?" Zaisha says while playing with his hair. "I'm happy. Really happy!" Zaisha kisses his forhead. He loves this. The soft part of Zaisha which no one other than Zayn and Louis is allowed to see. Her long brown hair are tied in a loose pony tail. She's wearing her pink micky mouse jumper and it feels like they are 10 again. They're both talking when Louis decides to squish himself between Zaisha and him. "Don't you guys wanna watch Frozen?" Louis pouts. He has been trying to convince Zaisha and Zayn to watch the animated movie since 2 weeks. "Okay, Lou. We'll watch it today. But, just the three of us. Okay?" 

"Okay and I love you Zaish!" Louis says happily while Zayn makes a disapproving noise. 

*-*

"How many times do I have to tell you to change your fucking ringtone Louis? Call Me Maybe, seriously?" Zayn is completely blown away by the way Louis can be so much like a teenager sometimes. 

"Hey Nialler!" Louis cheers on the phone. "Okay yea, you're at the movies? Oh Great! Same. We're watching Frozen! Yea see ya there." 

"Didn't we like decide that it's gonna be just the three of us tonight?" Zaisha pouts and fuck she's giving Louis those puppy dog eyes and that bottom lip of hers. Oh God. Children, thats what they are. "But, babe you know I can't say no to the Irish Leprechaun right?" Louis and his thing for nicknames. 

With a lot more pouting and convincing Zaisha agrees for the apparent Irish Leprechaun and his friend to join them for the movie. Judging by the way Zaisha is smirking at him, Zayn sure knows the brat has something in mind. He is silently praying for Niall and his friend. 

Niall and his friend arrive just five minutes before the movie. Niall is a skinny blonde with a ridiculously sunny smile. He is wearing a loose tanktop and a snapback thats turned backwards. Zayn surely sees the reason why Louis would call him a leprechaun and Oh, he's Irish. Zayn likes him already. While, Niall is all sunny smiles and warm hugs his friend is surprisingly quieter. He looks like the reserved kind. But, like a very attractive reserved. His broad shoulders and defined biceps are for everyone to see in the white tanktop he's wearing. He also has a plaid shirt hanging loosely around his waist. And his eyes, they're so warm and brown, they look beautiful. 

When, Zaisha coughs into her hand Zayn is snapped out of what looked like a staring session. Oh god he's already embarrassing himself in front of Muscles. "Hey, Niall. He your friend?" Louis asks as if that isn't quite obvious. "Oh yea, man. He's Liam." Liam. The name is so unfamiliar to Zayn that it almost feels foreign. He wants to say it out loud, test the way it will feel on his tongue. " Hi. " Liam gives them a shy wave and starts to look down. Oh god he's even adorable. Like is he supposed to use that term for another guy? Shit. 

They are halfway into the movie and Zayn hasn't even paid attention to any one of the scenes. He's busy staring at Liam. The way Liam gets so much into the movie. The way he bounces on his seat when a song starts or the way he'll look sad when the protagonist is forced to stay in her room. He's just endeared by Liam. 

Well, certainly he isn't the only one. Zaisha is staring at Liam too. What the fuck? Brat won't let him even have a crush in peace. Did he just think he has a crush on Liam? Oh fuck it, he does. He's even gonna ask for Liam's number. 

After the movie ends, Louis and Niall are discussing loudly about the best parts of the movie. Zaisha is hovering behind them laughing at whatever Louis says because Zaisha can literally laugh at ANYTHING that guy says. So, Liam is walking right beside him. It's a good chance to ask for his number he thinks.

"It was great to hang out together." Zayn says, he's not quite sure if that was the right thing to say. "Yeah. It was really nice and I like Louis' choice in movies." Liam says as if he's nervous. Why is he nervous? Zayn doesn't want him to be nervous. "Well, I think I'm better in that department." Zayn has literally being trying to convince Louis about that since forever, really.

"Really? So what's your favorite movie?' Liam asks and he sounds so fucking interested that Zayn has to answer this one seriously and honestly. "The Dark Knight Rises. Does that make me a dork?" Zayn says and he's not sure why he finds himself so much at ease with Liam. He's generally a very private person and yet he thinks he could tell Liam about his deepest secrets. He's never felt this way about someone before. Not even Louis was allowed into his personal thoughts until Zayn was assured that Louis is here to stay.

"Oh my god really? Me too. Same. Even I love the Dark Knight Rises." Liam is back to being excited and is nearly bouncing. Gosh, he's so endearing. Zaisha stops dead in her tracks when she spots a stray dog barking at her. Zaisha has always been afraid of dogs. She runs towards Zayn and nearly knocks him out while trying to cling to him. "Zayn, see that thing! Oh god it's going to bite me, Zayn. Do something!" She's hugging Zayn now. " Geez Zaish. Relax. It's not gonna eat you up." Louis says while trying not to laugh which earns him a glare from Zayn. Louis knows why Zaisha is afraid of dogs and still he's being the little shit. 

While, Niall looks like he is smirking Liam generally looks concerned. Liam shoos the dog away and that's when Zaisha relaxes. "I'm so sorry. It's just I'm really afraid of dogs." "No it's fine really, my sister Ruth also is afraid of dogs even though we own one." Liam says and Zaisha feels less embarrassed now. 

He slowly and steadily gets lost in Liam's way of talking. He seems genuinely interested in the other person when he's making a conversation, it's just another pro that adds to Zayn's list. He is going to ask for Liam's number. He is going to do it. Or he can get Louis get Liam's number off Niall. But, no he wants Liam to know that he wants his number. 

After a quick awkward exchange of numbers Zaisha, Louis and Zayn walk off in their direction and Liam and Niall to theirs. Zaisha is excitedly nudging him. He knows where this is going. 

"You like him, don't you Z?" Zaisha is even more interested in his love life than he is. God he loves her. "Okay, maybe I do" he says and he'd be lying if he says he isn't furiously blushing. "Aww look at our Zayner blushing!" Louis is now smirking as he unlocks the door to their shared apartment. Louis head off to his room complaining about how much of a brat Zaish is or something while Zayn remembers all about his meeting with Liam. "Aw look you're even thinking or I'd rather say dreaming about him." Zaisha has a tone in her voice which says its not plain teasing she's doing. She almost sounds jealous. But, why would she be jealous? Zayn has no idea at all. 

"Zaish, I know you're teasing me or whatever but you almost sound jealous? Please don't kill me for saying this." Zaisha deadpans. She's staring at Zayn blankly and honestly he thinks he has fucked everything up. "Remember I told you about a puppy like looking guy in highschool once?" Zaisha asks him completely going off topic. "Uhm, yes? The one who had broad shoulders and all?" and Zayn slowly puts all the pieces together. 

"Shit,Zaish! That was Liam, wasn't it?" 

"Yeah, and he's acting as if he doesn't even remember me. Gosh Zayn we had dated for two weeks." She almost looks sad, but hopeful. Zayn doesn't know what that look means.

"This is making me question Liam's nature." 

"I honestly don't know baby. He's kind of mysterious because after the two weeks he had been in an accident and then disappeared. It is only now that I'm seeing him after all these years." 

Zayn's mood definitely changes after that declaration and even after cuddling with Zaisha he isn't feeling much better. But, why does Zayn bother so much? It was just a mindless crush. Why is he so upset over it? Why he feels the need to know all about the accident and why Liam disappeared is so beyond him. 

*-*  
The next day he gets a text from Liam saying:

'Hey zaynnn i rlly enjyed last nite wid u :) i hpe u like batman as much as I do :DDD' 

This is another thing which of course, of fucking course had to be endearing about Liam. He texts so cutely. Is Liam even real? Despite last night's declaration Zayn texts back with a dopey smile on his face.

'I enjoyed too Liam and I really really love Batman :) '

He gets one back saying:

' cool. is it ok if i ask u out on a date?' 

WHAT?! Liam wants to ask him out on a date. What the actual fuck? Sure, he's very much into Liam but what about Zaisha? He dated her for two weeks and disappeared but that's not even why Zayn has doubts. Why? Why is he doubting this so much? Is Zaisha still interested in Liam? Should he text back? 

There are hundreds of questions going on his mind when his phone rings. Of course, only to add to his misery it had to be Louis. 

"Hey! I was thinking if you could pick me up from the studio so you and I could go get a drink after-"

"Shut the fuck up Lou!" Zayn hisses. "You're rude." Zayn tells him all about last night and how Liam asked him out. 

"Okay, this seems rather confusing. I assume Zaisha doesn't like Liam anymore and what is Liam's past can be taken care of later. I don't think you should hesitate in saying yes because you obviously like Liam a lot," 

Yea, Louis is right. Why should he bother about Liam's past while he can enjoy the present Liam. He decides that he will go to the date with Liam. Zaisha won't be mad at him because he's sure she won't mind if he goes on a date with her ex boyfriend. But, he isn't even sure if Liam was her boyfriend in the first place. He has got absolutely nothing to worry about. So he texts Liam: 

' I'm in for the date Liam :) '

To which, he gets a really over excited and endearing reply: 

'Rlly? Omgggggg ill pik u up at 8 tmrrw????'

Zayn can't help but smile. 

'Sure thing Liam :) See ya tomorrow ;) '  
*-*

Zayn is absolutely a mess the next day because Zaisha and Louis are out shopping and he doesn't even know what he's gonna wear for the date. He's fucked. It is already 7:45 and Liam will be here in another 15 minutes. That's how much time he takes just to do his hair. How is he gonna get ready in that much time? Oh goodness, he needs Zaish. 

Just when he's about to ring Zaisha she barges inside their flat with what looks like a hundred shopping bags. Louis enters minutes later and stares at Zayn. Oh, right Zayn is only wearing boxers right now. "Stop staring, you prick!" Zayn pretends to cover himself up and Zaisha laughs. 

"I'm fucked up Zaish! I don't even know what I'm gonna wear for the date. He'll be here any minute." Zayn is now honestly freaking the fuck out. "Wait, cone again. What date? With who?" Shit. He forgot to tell Zaisha. He's in deep trouble. "Shit I'm sorry I forgot to tell you Zaish. I'm going for a date with Liam." Zayn declares and smiles sheepishly. Zaisha seems to process this for a while and then she just walks towards the closet. 

She comes back with a pair of acid wash jeans, a black button up and a blue blazer. "Here, if he takes you somewhere fancy you won't be inappropriately dressed." She's using a clipped tone. Louis seems to enjoy this because the wanker loves it when Zaisha and Zayn fight. 

Just when Zaisha slams her bedroom door, the doorbell rings and if Zayn was freaking out before, he's freaking the fuck out now. "Oh my fucking god, Louis! I- Shit he's here." Zayn runs into his door. 

He cakes on some deodorant which he's sure belongs to Louis. Louis and Zayn share stuff so often that they should just get a shared closet now, really. Just when he's about to head out of the door, he hears a sob coming from Zaish's room. What the fuck? Liam is waiting for him just outside and his bestfriend needs him. 

Louis comes in and shakes his head saying that he doesn't know why she's crying. "Okay, Zaynie. You have a gorgeous boy waiting in your living room, so don't worry about her. I'm there. Okay?" Louis is definitely his fucking guardian angel. He is. 

Zayn gets out of his room and looks at Liam, who's now smiling at Zayn. His smile says a hundred different things like 'You look beautiful. I can't believe your mine for tonight' or something like that but Zayn doesn't want to dwell on it. "Let's go, Muscles" and if Zayn thinks that the blush on Liam's cheek isn't cute, then he's lying. 

*_* 

They're in Liam's car when Zayn starts to feel anxious. He's worried about Zaisha. Out of all, Zaisha is the most strong headed person he's ever met and when she cries, he knows it is about something big. 

"Are you okay?" Liam asks while his hand rests on Zayn's thigh. Zayn shivers. Oh god, Liam is touching him. Calm Down Zayn. Calm down. "Yeah, I'm fine." Liam seems to buy that for now. The rest of the ride goes in a reassuring silence. As soon as they reach there, Liam smiles at Zayn again. He's doing that too much today, not that he's complaining. Zayn notices that they are at a ridiculously expensive French restaurant. You know the one's where you pay shit loads of money for the food and still end up buying a McDonald's meal on the way back home. "Liam, this place is so expensive. I can't let you take me here." 

"Zayn, let me take care of you today please?" 

*_* 

They are still deciding about what to order and Zayn has to say that the place is quite nice. The ambience is so romantic with all the candles lit up. If it would've been anyone else Zayn would've have thought this is cheesy as fuck but it's Liam. Liam is the nicest guy he's ever gone on a date with. 

The waitress comes to them with a pleasant smile on her face. "Hello, sir. What would you like? Have you decided or I should come back in a few minutes?" 

"I think I'll eat the platter." Liam smiles at the waitress and then gives Zayn all his attention, "What about you Zayn?" "I don't know, can you come back for my order in a few minutes please?" Zayn tells the waitress amd she replies with a huge grin on her face "Sure thing,sir" 

They end up sharing the platter and giggling the whole night. 

They're walking out of the restaurant towards the car when Liam's warm hand catches his. His hand feels so strong, Zayn loves it. Their hands fit perfectly. "So, did you enjoy Zayn?" 

"Of course I did Liam" Zayn is smiling like an idiot and for some reason he can't even stop doing that. "You insisted on paying for the food but you can't stop me from buying you ice cream." 

They stop in front of a small ice cream shop 'Phoebe's'. Liam holds his hand all the time. Zayn loves how Liam's hands are strong and he just loves the guy's hands okay? The bored looking teenager who works there asks them which one they'd like and what Liam says just melts him into a puddle. He ordered for mint chocolate chip. Of course Liam had to be that kind of a guy. Gosh. Zayn orders the same. 

Liam is busy licking the ice cream and Zayn can't take his eyes off Liam's lips. They're so pink and now full of ice cream. Zayn desperately wants to kiss him but he's not sure if he's allowed to so he sticks to staring. "What'cha lookin at?" Liam asks faking some dumb guy's accent and making it look hot. "I really like you, Liam" Zayn says and this doesn't even answer Liam's question but Zayn thinks Liam should know about this. 

" I really really like you too, Zayn" Liam says it so sincerely. Zayn would say yes to anything and everything Liam says and the thought scares him. "Should we kiss?" Liam says in that sickeningly adorable tone of his. Without wasting anymore time Zayn moves forward until their lips are only inches apart. Liam comes a little forward and breaks the gap.

Zayn can taste mint chocolate and cinnamon on Liam's lips. Zayn moves even more forward so he can sit on Liam's lap and kisses him thoroughly. Liam's tongue is demanding entrance into the seam of Zayn's mouth and Oh God Zayn's entire body is on fire. Liam deepens the kiss even more and even though Zayn can't breathe he won't back up. He won't and he can't because kissing Liam just earned the first position in his ' Favorite Things to Do' list. Liam kisses like a wave. It comes crashing onto the shore but also becomes gentle when it wants to. Right now, Liam is kissing him so sweetly like Zayn is something precious and he can't let go. Liam also has his hand cupping Zayn's cheek. 

Liam backs away and Zayn already misses Liam's lips on his. "I think it would be inappropriate if we take this further because we're in an ice cream shop" Liam has turned red and oh fuck Zayn was lost in the kiss that he almost forgot they're in public. He quickly holds Liam's hand and drags him towards the car. 

They both jump into the backseat and without wasting a second Zayn is on top of Liam, kissing him. If anything, Zayn is kissing him roughly and that earns him a moan from Liam. If Zayn wasn't hard before, he definitely is now. 

Liam is advertising his affection for Zayn as if they already are boyfriends who are madly in love. This is their first date but Zayn doesn't seem to bother. Why would he? Liam is the best guy he has ever gone on a date with. Zayn tries to stroke himself to get rid of his boner but Liam is first to reach there. He is palming Zayn through his jeans and this is definitely the best thing Zayn has ever ever done. Zayn is moaning shamelessly which only encourages Liam to go faster and suddenly Zayn is shuddering. He's so close. He is going to fucking come in his pants and he doesn't care because the normally innocent Liam's eyes scream hunger and arousal. With one last moan as a warning for Liam, Zayn comes all over his pants. 

"This was the hottest thing I've ever witnessed." Liam looks beautiful like this. Completely sweaty with little specks of hunger in his brown eyes. He is looking at Zayn as if Zayn is something precious. "You looked so hot when you came in your pants. Fuck" Liam says. Seriously? This guy has no idea how hot he sounds when he swears. 

"You sound hot when you swear" 

It is like a game they're playing, trying to arouse each other by talking kinda dirty. "You say the f word one more time and I'll probably come again." Liam chuckles at that because honestly Liam thought that he's too ordinary to have Zayn's attention. Zayn is all suave and bad ass with all the tattoos, leather jackets and dangling cigarettes while Liam is just plain, ordinary, simple boy next door. Liam was wrong obviously. Zayn makes him feel wanted in a way which nobody had ever. Maybe, Liam is jumping onto conclusions too soon but how many boys would gladly jerk off in the backseat of his car? No one has ever. They all use him. They make him do things for them and then leave him alone in the dark. It has always been like this. Every single person he's dated, left him for achieving something better. He hates that nobody ever thought he is worthy of being showed off. Except for the one girl, she had brown hair and big beautiful hazel eyes, just like Zayn. She was obsessed with Disney and that's all he remembers about her. Some flashy images of her wavy hair and toothy smile. He wants to remember her. He wants to remember the way she felt so he could compare it with what he has for Zayn. He wants it to be the same because even though he doesn't remember her, he knows Zayn is something very much similar to her. 

 

Liam seems to be thinking something deep and honestly, Zayn finds that hot too but he can't sit in the backseat of Liam's car forever, he has to get home and make sure Zaisha hasn't eaten Louis up by now. "Liam." He calls softly and Liam seems to snap out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" Zayn is a bit worried because they were actually talking about something when Liam just snapped out of it. "Yeah, I.. I'm sorry Zayn. I get like that sometimes. I know it is weird." Liam seems embarrassed now and Zayn just laughs it off by pecking Liam's lips. Liam smiles up at him and insists on sitting on his lap while he drives Zayn home but obviously they can't do that. 

They're standing at Zayn's building's main gate and Liam isn't doing much, he's just smiling intently at Zayn and not saying anything. Zayn can't handle Liam's strong gaze on him so he asks, "What?" to which Liam replies " I love looking at beautiful people, Zayn and you happen to be one of the most beautiful people I have ever gotten the privilege to lay my eyes on." Zayn just kisses him with passion because Liam is so beautiful and he thinks he is the one lucky to have Zayn but it's actually the other way round. They kiss each other goodnight and promise to text each other if they can't sleep well. By now, Zayn had almost forgotten about Zaisha and her crying before he left but it all comes back crashing to him when he hears her sniffles and Louis' wet kisses on her cheeks. He left her alone when she needed him. He went out on a date and became a complete asshole of a friend. 

Zayn hurriedly unlocks their door and the sight in front of him isn't really very pleasant. Zaisha and Louis are tangled up on the floor with all of Zaisha's Disney merchandise around them and Zaisha's eyes are puffy,red and still tear filled. He already hates himself for leaving her alone. 

"Zaish" Zayn says softly because he doesn't even know if she wants to speak to him. "Zayn, I think you should leave her alone for sometime." Louis says and his eyes apologize about the situation because Zayn is usually the one calming Zaisha down and cheering her up instead of being the reason she is upset. Zayn looks at Zaisha for some kind of confirmation but gets nothing in return so he just sighs and gets inside his bedroom. 

 

Tonight with Liam had been wonderful but for some reason Zayn sleeps with the knowledge that he'll end up regretting the whole thing.

*_* 

Zaisha is gently caressing his cheek when his eyes flutter open and he's greeted with a huge pearly white smile. Zaisha is happy, she is smiling at him. He thinks she isn't all that mad now but he has to assure himself so he holds her wrist and smiles up at her in a hesitant way. "Morning, sunshine!" she chirps and all of Zayn's worries vanish. He pull her down to his chest and hugs her as tight as he can. "I'm so sorry about yesterday Zaish. I know I shouldn't have agreed to go on a date with Liam in the first place. I honestly forgot te tell you, babe but I didn't mean to hide it.- " Zayn is shushed when Zaisha lets her long fingers tickle his sides. He is a giggling mess and he loves her. 

"You don't need to worry, Z! I'm happy for you okay? Liam is a great guy and I know he'll take care of you. I love you, okay?" She says it all so easily and beautifully that Zayn could really applaud her for her maturity. She seems so cool about it that he has to question himself why he even doubted that she had a problem with him and Liam dating. He presses a quick kiss to her cheek which she pretends to wipe away and gets into the shower. 

 

Things are a bit awkward at the breakfast table though. Louis keeps shooting Zaisha disappointed looks and Zaisha keeps glaring at him. Maybe these two know something which Zayn doesn't. He hates that. Just an hour ago, everything seemed so perfectly fine between them but now the tension is back. He doesn't question it though. He wants them to tell him on their own not when he's demanding answers. 

 

*_* 

 

Zayn works at a stupid bar just across his street to get some extra cash for his other needs. The place is fairly small and just the right amount of homey. Zayn loves the dim light up of the venue and the ambience it gives to the place. He's early for his shift today just because he had nothing else to do. Zayn is lightly humming some tune he doesn't remember the name of when he spots a pile of brown curls bouncing. Harry Styles. Harry works with him at the bar and the only word which can describe this tall boy with green eyes is unusual. He is all what you can call a hipster with his band tees and love for 80s Rock Music. Harry is the kind of person who loves to advertise his affection for everyone. He hugs Zayn with his giant arms and let's out a laugh when Zayn slightly smacks his bum. 

"You've been slacking off too much mate. I don't reallly wanna say it but I missed you and I may or may not mention that Louis missed you too." 

"Oii, I don't care about that twat Tomlinson. I care about that Disney obsessed brat. How is she?" Harry pretends to hate Louis but they all knows he was charmed by him a long time ago. "Well, the two toddlers have been disturbed for a while and I don't know why. I think it has got something to do with me going on a date with a possible ex of Zaisha." "Whoa Malik. Who is he?" Harry knows Zaisha and Zayn well enough. He knows they don't fight over shitty things. "Long story, man. I'll tell ya sometime later." Zayn pats Harry's shoulder and walks inside the kitchen to finish off his dishes.

He's pretty busy that night because Friday nights are usually crowded around here. Most of the regulars come by on Friday because the place is more cheerful on those. He's taking order and making drinks when he spots Louis and Zaisha entering into the bar. The thing is, they are at the bar almost as much as Zayn is so he can't even avoid them in any damn situation. Anyway. 

They order their drinks and some food while Louis is making eyes at some bloke who looks like he came out of a classic James Bond movie. He actually isn't making eyes at the man, this is Louis' way of making Harry jealous. Well, he's succeeding too because Harry seems annoyed and anxious the whole night. 

Zayn is just so done with the day. He wants to go home, wrap himself in his blankets and never leave but he certainly can't do that because his shift gets over in 20 minutes. His shitty day just doesn't seem to get better  
except it does. He spots a certain Irish Leprechaun and a boy with muddy hair. It's Niall and Liam. He loves how Liam looks in that loose plaid shirt he's wearig with jeans hanging low on his hips. 

He makes his way to them. "Hey Niall and Liam" "Zayn, Hey man!" Niall high fives him and gives him a smirk. "Hey, Zayn." Liam says softly which for some reason makes Niall crack up. Niall lifts his hands as if to say 'I can't help it' and then joins Zaisha and Louis on their regular table. He isn't quite sure how Zaisha will react about this but he knows she cares about him and won't do anything which will hurt him. 

"I didn't know you worked here." Liam states. "Yeah, well it's just a part time thing you know. " Zayn says and Liam nods. Why are they being so awkward? Oh god. Zayn groans when Harry calls him from another side of the bar. "Um I'm sorry Zayn. You finish your work I'll hang around with them." Liam says and Zayn just wants to tell Liam that he just made his day better by turning up but he doesn't. 

After all the work is done, the bar is supposed to be closed but Zayn let's all of them have another round of shots . Harry is practically on Louis' lap and Liam keeps blushing whenever Zayn slides his hand over his shoulder. Zaisha was really happy when she saw Liam and Niall but something about it was off. He knew there was something but it doesn't seem like much of a problem right now because Niall is flirting shamelessly with her and what is surprising is that she's flirting back. 

"I really really wanna kiss you right now Zayn." Liam whispers into Zayn's ears and Zayn just melts into Liam. He smells like cookies and something so refreshingly sweet. Zayn twists his head a little so he can face Liam and whispers back, "You really really can, Liam" and Liam's lips land on his. Slowly Liam cups Zayn's cheeks and slides his free hand up and down Zayn's back but he stops when Zaisha stomps out of the bar in flat two seconds. Louis quickly apologizes to everyone and leaves too. 

 

Zayn is honestly confused now. 

 

*_* 

Zayn goes home. He won't wait for an explanation now. He'll demand one. Why is it such a problem that Zaisha can't let him date Liam when there was nothing so serious between Liam and her? Why is she so fucking jealous? And even if she is, why just can't she tell him? He stomps inside and slams the door behind him. 

"Zaisha! I need to talk to you, now!" Zayn shouts. "What is it, Z?" She's shouting and burning with anger too and why? Isn't he supposed to be the one angry? "I want to know, why are you so fucking jealous of me and Liam? Why do you not tell me about it so we can sort it out? Why do you want Liam back?" Zayn says it all at once in a very high pitched tone. He has never fought with her like this. "Zayn! You think I want Liam? You really do? Zayn I left him in high school. Yes, I loved him but he was the one who disappeared. I want you to know that all this isn't my fucking fault okay? He - you know what, leave it. I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet." Zaisha sobs into her hands and Zayn has got nothing to say. He honestly thought that Zaisha and Liam were some mindless couple who just dated for fun but Zaisha won't even tell him what's bothering her. Fuck it, he doesn't want to know. If Zaisha has a problem with him and Liam, then she has to deal with it on her own. 

"Fine!" Zayn snaps. 

He leaves without another word and she thinks if there will ever be a time when she'll regret anything, it'll be now.  
*_* 

He's been working extra shifts at the bar since 3 days. He refuses to speak to anyone who doesn't value his friendship. But, in quiet moments like these when he's alone, sweeping the floor or doing any other work for the bar, he realizes he's already missing the sweet smell of Zaisha's cologne and the perfect long hands that wrap around his neck for a hug whenever she wants to. He misses her. It is not like they don't fight, they do but most of the times, the reasons for their fight are so stupid that they end up forgetting it in an hour. This however isn't all that stupid. He knows that there is something which is still broken between Liam and Zaisha. He can see it in the way Liam smiles almost apologetically at her or the way she always finds a reason to look at him with a sad hopeful look. He wants to fix it. But he can't. 

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he struggles to get it out but manages in time anyway. The caller ID says ' Liam Brown Eyed Puppy ' He knows it is all sorts of ridiculous but he has a thing for keeping sweet names in his contact list. Zaisha's is ' Sunshine' he was going to change it because Louis teased him about it every fucking second. "Ello?" Zayn says while juggling between his phone and the broom. 

"Hii" Liam's voice is like chocolate on a cold day. It is so warm and beautiful, Zayn can almost feel Liam beside him in this moment. He wants to drown in the way Liam says his name. " I was thinking of our third official date." Liam says and Zayn can feel Liam blushing on the other end. He chuckles at the thought of Liam probably in his tanktop and boxers laying in bed while he's turned a pretty shade of pink. Yeah, that'd be beautiful. "Third? When was our second,hmm?" Zayn teases. "The night at the bar?" Liam says uncertainly like he thinks Zayn forgot. He will never forget. 

"That was you barging in looking hot as fuck at my work place, Liam." Liam laughs at the other end of the line. Zayn imagines the way his eyes would crinkle adorably. Liam is so beautiful, Zayn finds himself too lucky and gets merely jealous because there would've been people before him. He feels angry because those people left what was the best, their loss. 

"Okay, Liam I also wanted to apologize for Zaish's behavior. I don't know what's up with her these days." Zayn sighs and what Liam says shocks him because they've never talked about Zaisha before and he thought Liam was uncomfortable but that's certainly wrong. " I know how best friends get sometines Zayn. It's fine, really.Zaisha is a great girl, she'll accept me as your boyfriend eventually." The word boyfriend from Liam's mouth sounds heavenly when it is directed to him. 

"I think you should come over to my place Liam." Zayn suggests because he has been exhausted these past few days. Just chilling around the house with Liam seems amazing. "Sure. I'll see you on Friday then?" Friday, Zayn is excited already. "Yeah, make sure you wear those tanktops of yours. They suit you!" 

"You really like me in a thing as simple as a tanktop. Gosh, you're so cute Zaynie!" 

Maybe hearing Liam call him Zaynie for the rest of his life will be fine with him. 

*_*

Zaisha is really good at avoiding Zayn because she knows Zayn's whole time table. She knows he gets up super late and hates it when someone who isn't her wakes him up. She knows he goes to the shitty bar more often now because he is also trying to avoid her. So yeah, they're pretty good at avoiding each other. 

She'd be lying if she says she doesn't miss the way he smells like smoke and something like green apple. She misses cuddling with him on cold nights when they're both exhausted. She misses Zayn. Her best friend. Her guide, her everything. 

"Zaish! Babe, I wanna spoil you tonight or get you laid, whatever. Either way we are going out and it is gonna be a Zaish Louis night. Yeah?" Louis seems genuinely excited about the whole Zaisha Louis night so even though she doesn't want to, she agrees to go out with Louis that night. 

She quickly showers and changes into her black micro mini tube dress. It barely covers her thighs and most importantly, she feels good about herself in that. 

Louis and Zaisha are just walking out of the house when Liam bumps into them at the doorway. Zaisha feels guarded around Liam. Liam flashes that stupidly adorable of his and waves at them. "Hey, Liam. We were just vacating the house for you and your Zayn's romantic night." Louis is really good at teasing people. He will genuinely pull your leg like that's his job. He is mad, whatever. "Is that it? Oh my God, it's okay guys really. You can stay in with us if you want I mean, I don't wanna intrude. It's your home too I mean - " Liam is cut off by Zaisha's sigh. "It's okay, Liam. Promise. We were as it is going out okay? Why do you always worry so much? Chill." 

It is surprising how Zaisha speaks to him like she knows him, his nature. He likes it secretly. He actually loves the way Zaisha talks to him like she knows him since years rather than just 2 weeks. He smiles at them and knocks on the door while they head off towards the elevator. 

Zayn opens the door and is greeted by a very hot looking Liam. He's wearing a black tanktop and black jeans with a red plaid hanging low on his waist. If any word which can describe the way Liam's muscles stand out is DELICIOUS. He wants to strip Liam right now and make him come but he can't. " Do I look that hot eh Zayn?" Liam mutters and this is a completely new side of Liam. The cocky attitude and sexy smirks. He likes it obviously. He kind of adores the adorable puppy Liam but this one is sexy so yeah. He wonders if he will ever not like Liam. It is impossible really, look at the guy. Gosh. 

"Yeah you do. Now come in, Muscles." Zayn says and lets Liam in. He closes the door and follows Liam into the living room. 

The sight in front of Liam is the most beautiful things he has ever seen. The lights are turned dim. There is a faint smell of lavender hanging in the air and the couch is decorated with red roses. It is kind of unbelievable. Zayn did this all for him. He made such efforts just to see him happy. This makes Liam heart beat for Zayn a little more.

Zayn is standing behind Liam shyly while toying with the loose threads of his apron. Did he go overboard with all the flowers and shit? Honestly, Louis teased him about it but he thought the idea was good and any idea which is good in Louis Tomlinson's head is actually, perfect. Liam is just standing there, staring at the scene doing nothing. Zayn hopes he didn't ruin it all. 

Liam turns around with a huge grin on his face and sweeps Zayn into his arms. He hugs Zayn while kissing his shoulder, making Zayn think that the two hours he spent on all this, are so worth it. Liam let's go of him, but removes the apron from his neck and kisses him on the lips. The sweet taste of cherries suddenly overwhelms Zayn's lips and it couldn't be more perfect. Zayn kisses back with equal force and familiarity of the way Liam likes it. He lets Liam's tongue collide with his. Liam gently nips at his bottom lip before finally letting go of Zayn. He is in awe of the man. This is his boyfriend. His, no one elses. 

"Thank you, Zayn. This means so much to me. No one has ever done something so special." Liam sounds so fucking sincere that Zayn has to kiss him again, just for that. "Your worth so much more, babe." Zayn says into Liam's ears and it causes Liam to turn a beautiful shade of red. This is the Liam he knows. All sweet sunny smiles and adorably crinkled eyes. He wouldn't trade this Liam even for the world. 

"I've got to take care of the pasta there on the stove. Could you serve us some wine till then sweetie?" Zayn says while already making his way towards the pot that has a rich red sauce cooking. Liam pours some of the red wine in two glasses and wraps his arms around Zayn from behind. His head is resting on Zayn's shoulder while his boyfriend cooks the deliciously smelling sauce. 

"It is funny how we already are acting like a domestic married couple." 

It comes out more fond than anything and honestly Liam would be really happy if this is the life he gets. Every evening coming home to Zayn. Yeah, that'd be great. It is too soon to say things like these in their relationship but Liam has never been so sure of anything. He loves the way just in two weeks he has fallen hard and deep for Zayn. He won't say it, though. That is what he always does, concludes things too soon and is left heartbroken in the end. He thinks, no hopes this isn't the case with Zayn. 

"It's not funny, I find it quite lovely. Infact, I find you quite lovely, Mr Payne." Zayn says and the sauce is cooked so he goes on to serve it on a stupidly fancy plate. He deliberately serves enough for two in one plate because maybe he loved sharing with Liam the other day. Liam smiles at him and carries the plate towards the couch. He sits cross legged on the couch while Zayn arranges for a film to watch. He chooses The Dark Knight Rises because they both agreed it was their favorite film. 

It is little details like these, he wants to cherish. He wants to cherish the way Liam never touches a spoon. He wants to cherish the way Liam's eyes speak more than his lips ever would. Liam keeps feeding him while he does the same to Liam. They finish up their pasta real soon because Liam admitted being really hungry. 

Liam helps him clear he dishes. "One more glass of wine, love?" Liam asks him and Zayn knows, that Liam is slightly buzzed but not drunk. He has found out a lot about Liam in just two weeks alone, it surprises him. "No. Just wanna kiss you." He says lazily. 

This seems to excite Liam and he pounces on the couch. Also, on top if Zayn. He starts by kissing softly at Zayn's jaw, nosing at his neck and sweetly pecking his lips just once. Liam wants to mark Zayn's entire body with his lips. He doesn't want to leave even one place. He wants all of this beautiful boy lying underneath him. "Shirt. Off." Liam mumbles in between kisses. Zayn obeys. His shirt gets caught around his shoulder while Liam giggles and helps him out of it. Once, Zayn's shirt is off Liam starts kissing his chest. He is leaving wet kisses just above the waist band of Zayn's boxers and Zayn wants more. So much more. 

He quickly tugs Liam beneath him and practically rips his shirt off. He wants to be the one making Liam feel good tonight. Zayn starts by kissing Liam's perfectly chiseled chest. Honestly, Zayn is quite jealous of Liam's six pack but he admires it more. Liam starts making those desperate gasps and Zayn loves it. He quickly pushes open the zipper of Liam's jeans. He slides the jeans and boxers down in one go. Zayn stops for a minute to stare at whats in front of him. Liam's hard cock is springing free and Zayn's mouth literally waters. He starts licking at Liam's hip bone and traveling further down to his thighs. Zayn really doesn't wanna tease him but Liam has to ask for it. 

"Please, babe. Do it. Please." With that Zayn licks at the underside of Liam's cock. It sends sparks through Zayn's entire body. Fuck. This is the best night of his life. "Fuck Zayn. Shit you, you're doing great." Liam sounds purely elated which only makes Zayn takes full of Liam in his throat. Just when, Liam is about to come in his mouth he hears his phone ring. Fuck that, he is gonna complete this. Liam comes into Zayn's throat with one last shuddering breathe and Zayn gladly takes it all in. It is bitter but sweet because Liam can only be sweet. 

He goes to stroke Zayn when Zayns stops him with a crinkled smile. "It is okay, Li. You don't have to return it like its a favour." 

Zayn's phone rings again and honestly he hates the person who is bothering him right now. He grabs his phone from the coffee table while Liam lies down on his couch looking utterly beautiful. He's got 23 missed calls and 76 text messages from Louis. What the fuck? Why is Louis calling him? He hopes its because Louis wants updates but he knows something is wrong. He calls Louis. 

"Zayn where the fuck are you? Why weren't you picking up your damn phone? Fuck Zayn." Louis sounds terrified. "I'm sorry, Lou. Now tell me what made you call me so many times." Zayn tries to stay calm. There are a hundred different scenarios playing in his head in which Louis and Zaisha could be. He hopes for the best.

"Zaisha is kidnapped." And his whole world comes crashing down. His mind takes whole 20 seconds to process the information. The colour has drained out of Zayn's face. He finds himself staring at Zaisha's room and notices the blurry image of Liam standing next to him with a worried look. He sees Liam take the phone and immediately turn firm. He holds Zayn in his arms for minutes until Zayn breaks down completely. He knows he shouldn't panic right now but he just can't help it. He remembers Zaisha's mum on her death bed when she asked him to promise to take care of her daughter. He can't help but feel that he broke the promise. 

"Shh, Zayn everything will be alright okay? Zaisha, we'll find her. She'll be okay. Louis has already called the police and we should head towards the pub too." Liam picks up the car keys and the house keys while Zayn just stays numb. Here he thought that this was the best night of his life, he was wrong. It's the worst. 

*_* 

Zayn is quiet all the way to the pub and Liam is genuinely worried about Zaisha. He just wants her to come back, now. 

They're standing right outside the club Zaisha and Louis had gone to. All the costumers have flocked out because any of them can be the kidnappers. There are various police vans out front which just frightens Zayn even more. Liam gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. He can see Louis clinging to Harry a few meters away and he just wants her to come back, now. They make their way towards Louis and Harry and he can see the way blue and green eyes are tear filled. All of their lives are related to this missing girl in such inportant ways. 

Niall comes in a few minutes later, when Zayn is done scolding Louis and worrying like mad. His blonde hair looks ruffled and his eyes are sleepy. He looks like he ran all the way here and Zayn just loves how concerned everyone is about her. 

Liam's phone rings and he excuses himself to take the call while Niall asks for every little detail. He can't help but think that Niall does care about her in a lovable way. Liam comes back with all the colour drained out of his face. He is clutching his phone tightly in his hands and his eyes look scared. "It was a ransome call for Zaisha. They say if we don't pay them, they won't leave her and they want me to come give them the money." 

Out of all the people, the kidnappers wanted Liam to come give them the money. Why? This is rather confusing. No, no way is he letting Liam go there. He can't afford to loose one more person he loves. He just can't. This seems to confuse the police as well. Mr. Cole, the assigned police officer for this case asks Liam "Are you related to her? I mean, any thing which makes the kidnappers think that you will surely be there to save her? " Liam thinks for a while and just shakes his head in negative. "No, not really Mr. Cole. I mean yes, I'd definitely do anything to save her but I'm sure Zayn or Louis or even Harry are closer to her than me. She is just my boyfriend's best friend." Liam says it with some kind of uncertainty. He is glancing at Niall while Niall just looks helpless.

Zayn honestly can't believe his ears. What the fuck? Liam does not remember Zaisha. He is acting like he doesn't know her at all. This is all a lie. Zaisha was so upset, which makes it clear that whatever she had with Liam wasn't all that casual. Zayn is fuming with anger. How could Liam even do that? 

"What the fuck Liam? You're telling him that she is just your boyfriend's best mate? Have you lost it? Wasn't she your fucking ex girlfriend?" Zayn shouts. Louis and Harry seem shocked and angry too. 

Liam looks shocked. His pupils are blown wide with shock and Zayn is just cofusingly angry now. He didn't take Liam for that kind. He honestly just fucking didn't. "Ni, is that true?" Liam asks Niall with a shocked and hurt look. "Yeah, it is Liam. She dated you for two weeks. You were telling me about images of a beautiful girl with brown hair yeah? She's the one. Zaisha." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Liam looks at Niall with a hurt expression and an apologetic one at Zayn. "I didn't tell you because then you'd never date Zayn. You'd feel guilty and then call all of this off. You were so happy with him Li. I didn't wanna take that away from you. " Liam looks defeated. 

Louis tries to process this all but he really really can't. "Care to explain this, Mr. Horan?" He says. 

"Look, Liam has retrograde amnesia. He doesn't remember some years of his life. He was in an accident during high school and after that he didn't remember anything. He thought he was in primary school when he woke up. It was a difficult time, he still doesn't remember most of his past life and that is why he doesn't remember his relationship with Zaisha. I don't know how serious the relationship was so I couldn't really decide whether to tell him or tell Zaisha. I'm sorry." 

Zayn tries to register this new piece of information and it hits him. He remembers Zaisha telling him that Liam had disappeared after an accident but it still doesn't explain why she behaved in such a way. "Why didn't you tell me Liam?" 

"I didn't want you to look at me differently Zayn. Everyone thinks I'm a weirdo because of this. I didn't want you to think the same. I'm sorry." 

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I think I've figured who has kidnapped Zaisha." Mr. Cole says. They honestly forgot he was even here."Who is it?" Harry asks. "I think they are the same people who were involved in Liam's case. I happen to be the same inspector who was assigned Mr. Payne's case so I think they want some kind of revenge by hurting your ex girlfriend." 

Zayn just wants her to come back, now. 

*_*

After two days of anxiety and crying, Zayn finally gets a call from the police station saying Zaisha is fine now. With them. Zayn is so relieved. Saying he is relieved is an understatement because all of this had taken a toll on his health and after strict orders from Liam, Zayn agreed to stay home when Liam had gone to get Zaisha back. The police helped them a lot during this case and Zayn was worried sick when the two people he loved were in danger. The criminals are now behind the bars and Zaisha is on her way back home. 

The doorbell rings and Zayn jumps towards the door. He opens it to be greeted by a pale looking Zaisha. Her make up, smudged and she looks exhausted. He hugs her. It is one of those long ass tight embraces. He missed her so much. He even sheds a tear or two. Zaisha hugs him with the same kind of force. "I love you Zaish." He says and its true. "I love you too, Z."  
He lets her in and send her off to shower while Harry decides to cook something. Niall seems worried still. "Niall, it's okay mate. She's back and safe now." Louis says while patting Niall's back. "This kid was right angry when he saw the criminal's faces. He even punched em'. " Harry says from the kitchen. 

"They hurt the two people I love." Niall mumbles. Did he just say that? He - yes he fucking loves Zaisha. He loves her smile and her stupid obsession with Disney. He loves the way she uses her hands too much when she's excited. Niall never expected to fall in love with his best mates ex girlfriend. 

"Ni, did you just say you love Zaish?" Louis says while wiggling his eye brows. Niall turns pink and Liam tickles his sides. Zayn gives him a stern look and says what's expected of him to say. "You hurt her, I'll break your pretty Irish face, Horan!" Zayn says and Louis bursts out laughing. "You're such a cliché, Malik!" 

Zaisha comes out wearing her pink Mini Mouse jumper and smiles at everyone. "Whatever you're cooking smells delicious Harry. Gosh I have not had a proper meal in two days." She sighs and immediately closes the distance between him and her. "Uhmm, Zaisha?" Liams calls out nervously. "Oh Liam, you remember I exist?" Zaisha mocks bitterly. "Shut it, brat. He'll make it up to you. My baby is the best." 

Louis groans while Niall chuckles at the nickname. Zaisha gives him a confused look but nods her head in permission for Liam to speak. 

"I know you're pissed because I've been acting like I don't know you. But, I have a very reasonable explanation for that. I had retrograde amnesia after the accident Zaisha. I don't remember. I want to remember what we had but I just can't. I sometimes get flashy images of a girl wearing Disney jumpers and having long brown hair. Niall didn't let me know about you because he thought then I'd call it quits with Zayn. I'm so sorry, sweet heart." 

Liam sounds so earnest that Zaisha melts into it. She pounces on Liam to hug him. Liam can feel his shirt getting wet because of her tears but he doesn't mind. He loves this girl. 

Zayn sees the way the two people he loves are sorting out their issues and his eyes are filled with happiness. 

Louis grins manically and joins Liam and Zaisha in the hug. Harry and Niall are right behind him to join in too. "Zee, c'mere you little shit." He hugs all of them. He loves how Louis is resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Liam has his hands possessively draped around Zayn's shoulder and Niall only seems to be hugging Zaisha. 

"Zaisha, there is only one question left here. Why didn't you tell me that Liam and you were that serious?" Zayn can't help but ask. He wants to know why Zaisha didn't share such an important part of her life with him, her best mate. 

"Z, I was so hurt because Liam left me after the night I lost my virginity to him. I was devasted, Z. But, you had problems that time too. Your grand father had just passed away and you were visiting your family in Bradford. I didn't want you to worry about me." 

He feels so lucky in that moment, that he has her. He has this one friend who cares so much about him. He loves this girl so much. He hugs her. He just doesn't seem to stop doing that. "I love you so much, babe." 

"I love you too, cheesy twat." Zaisha chuckles and Niall seems jealous for one moment but he eases his expression. 

Liam presses a small kiss on Zaisha's cheek and Zaisha nudges him towards Zayn. Zayn kisses Liam sweet and chaste. He whispers "I Love you Liam." He says and Liam knew he wasn't wrong about Zayn. "I love you too, Zayn." 

Niall gets some courage after that and says " I love you, Zaisha." More like screams it. "Mutual, Irish Leprechaun." Zaisha chuckles and Niall being Niall without wasting even a minute kisses her briefly. Harry whines about his pasta while Liam plays with his hair. Zayn smiles at the scene and he knows he wouldn't want another life without these stupidly adorable people. 

 

Epilogue

Zayn and Zaisha had decided a few years ago that if they get married, it'll be on the same day and this one of many other stupid pacts they followed. Zayn has the love of his life waiting for him with his bestfriend who is wating for his best friend. It's kind of beautiful actually. Niall has only eyes for the beautiful girl in white, which happens to be his best mate. Liam looks handsome in that sleek black tux he's wearing. 

Louis and Harry, being the impatient twats they are, got married last year. Zayn was the happiest that day because finally, he'd be free from the cyclone called Louis Tomlinson. He admits the house felt pretty empty after Louis moved in with Harry, but he's happy for them. Louis always wanted this life and he got it. The drama teacher achieved what he wanted and Zayn is extremely proud of him for that. 

Zaisha whispers into his ear, "Don't let me fall, Z." Zayn knows he is not her father, but he'd like to feel like her older brother today. "I'd never." He whispers right back. "I must say, you're fireman boyfriend looks extremely sexy tonight." Zaisha will never grow up, honestly. "Shut up and make heart eyes at the Irish man. Leave, Liam alone." Zayn groans and Zaisha chuckles. 

They take their vows and all four of them say in unision, "I do." Louis, actually laughs at that while recording the scene in his cheap looking camera. Harry starts clapping his hands and the whole church erupts in laughter and the sound of clapping hands. 

Zayn kisses Liam, thorough and sweet and he can see his best friend kissing the man she loves at a distance. He knew they'd make it. He knew, Zaisha and Zayn would lead a perfect life and he's positive they will. 

With Liam by his side, Zaisha at a small distance, dancing with Niall and Louis always nosing his way into his life with his husband, Zayn knows this is the perfect life he always wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> Zaisha is also called Zaish sometimes in the fic. If you feel disappointed because there wasn't much of ziam in this, then I am extremely sorry. Also, I know this fic is more about friendships. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please tell me what you think about it. I love ziam ha :)


End file.
